


Postavt se čelem

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Případy 1. Oddělení (Czech TV Show)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Tomáš Kozák/Petr Anděl
Kudos: 1





	Postavt se čelem

"Uklidni se," řekl rázně Tomáš, balící si věci k odchodu z práce. Jeho mladší kolega nervózně postával vedle něj, kypěl zlostí.

"Zase jsem podezřelý z práskání informací, co?" štěknul. "Proto mě nechceš s sebou k případu a musím trčet v papírech?"

"Chtěl jsem, aby ses uklidnil!" přerušil Tomáš svou činnost, narovnal se a zadíval se na Petra. "Nic takového jsem neřekl," vyjádřil se k Petrově domněnce.

"Ale myslíš si to!" vyhrnul bez rozmyslu Petr, vzápětí se ale mírně stáhnul, tušil, že tím přestřelil.  
Tomáš nepohnul ani svalem, ústa pevně semknutá, teď už zuřil i on.

"Já? Já, který jsem tě z toho průseru minule vytáhnul? Kromě mě tě všichni odepsali, ty idiote," snažil se nezvýšit hlas, poslední část věty už ale vykřiknul. Za Petrovo rozhořčení si mohl sám, nehodlal mu říct, proč ho s sebou nechce, stejně tak ho ale štvalo a bolelo zároveň, že byl obviněn zrovna z tohohle. Nebýt jeho, Petr by byl dávno bez práce.

Když Petr nic neodpověděl, vrátil se k balení věcí, hodil je do batohu a chystal se k odchodu.

"Dovolíš?" dotázal se nevrle, oči zapíchnuté do Petrovy hrudi, jejíž majitel mu stál v cestě.

"Ne, dokud mi neřekneš, o co jde," pronesl Petr vážně a nehnul se ani o milimetr.

Tomášovi došla trpělivost. Kdyby nějak výrazně bazíroval na hodnostech, napařil by Petrovi postih za neuposlechnutí nadřízeného, on si ale raději všechno vyřizoval postaru. Ten tvrdohlavý osel si za svou drzost nějakou tu ránu zasluhoval. Pozvedl zrak a pohlédl Petrovi do tváře.

"Vymlať to ze mě," zablesklo se mu v očích, se škodolibým potěšením sledoval šok, náhle se zračící v Petrově výrazu.  
"Jak chceš," bylo to poslední, co Tomáš zřetelně zaznamenal, vzápětí už se musel bránit útoku svého kolegy. Nevěděl, jestli to čekal nebo nečekal, rozhodně byl ale zaskočen následným vývojem rvačky. Petr jej chytil za triko, přesmýkl se s ním kolem stolu a tam ho odhodil, využil momentu překvapení, nejspíše taky nechtěl, aby se mezi ně připletl ještě nábytek.

Pak už se do něj opřel celým tělem, neútočil jako Martin, snažil se jej dostat na zem úplně stejným způsobem jako podezřelého, jenže Tomáš měl průpravu, nijak to Petrovi neulehčoval, ale ani mu nemohl pořádně vrazit pěstí, když měl jeho kolega hlavu u Tomášovy hrudi. Omezený prostor kanceláře využili dokonale, jakmile Tomáš chytil Petra v pase a nadzvedl jej, načež mladší muž se na něj pověsil celou svou hmotností a konečně se mu ho podařilo dostat na zem.

Ztratil ponětí o čase, netušil, jak dlouho se v zápalu sdíleného vzteku vůči tomu druhému váleli po podlaze ve snaze si navzájem ublížit, vnímal jen Petrovo tělo, narážející se jeho vlastního, sem tam silnější úder, něčí funění, možná i bolestný sten, ale hlavně ten adrenalin, kolující krví. Právě Petrovi uštědřil solidní ránu do žeber, nic vážného, maximálně modřinu způsobujícího, když si uvědomil Petrovo koleno v oblasti svého rozkroku.

Vzápětí se jeho soupeř přestal hýbat, dokonce uvolnil stisk, jímž Tomášovi držel ruku nad hlavou. Tomáš ležel pod ním, myslí a celým tělem se mu prohnal děs. Došlo mu, co se stalo, co se děje a že tohle vůbec neměl dovolit. Neměl dovolit, aby se k němu Petr dostal tak blízko, aby se jej dotýkal, byť nepříliš citlivě.

Zavřel oči, potřeboval se uklidnit, Petr ho mezitím úplně nechal být, slezl z něj a sedl si kousek vedle, neschopen slova. Tomáš skryl obličej v dlaních, pokrčil nohy v kolenou, boty na podlaze, náhle znaven celou situací, netušil, co bude dělat, jak se zachovat. Bylo mu trapně, v nitru byl ale naštvaný sám na sebe více než před rvačkou.

Sakra, vždyť se právě popral s přítele, s kolegou a byl sakra tvrdý. Samozřejmě to mohl přičíst adrenalinu, ale moc dobře věděl, že je v tom i něco jiného. Že je v tom hlavně Petr… Zkurvené emoce, hormony a všechno to svinstvo, pomyslel si.  
"Tome?" ozvalo se poblíž něj váhavě, nejistě.

Oslovený nevěděl, jak se k tomu Petr postaví, možná to vezme v pohodě… Ale ani tak se nedokázal vzmoct na nic jiného, než podrážděné zavrčení.

"Je to…jen tím…" soukal ze sebe Petr, trapnost situace rostla, Tomáš se dokonce divil vlastní erekci, že to pod tíhou negativních pocitů nevzdala a dál mu vesele napínala rifle. "…tím adrenalinem nebo…"

Tomáš nechal dlaně sjet ze svého obličeje, zadíval se na strop a mlčel. Promluvil snad až po minutě, za to hlasem pevným, o jehož upřímnosti Petr nemohl pochybovat.

"Jen jsem se od tebe chtěl držet dál," odpověděl, ač se zpožděním, na Petrovu původní otázku, proč jej nevzal k případu. Rozhodl se všechno vsadit na jednu kartu. Jeho mladší kolega mohl být tvrdohlavý a zbrklý, ale věřil, nebo spíše doufal, že i v tuto chvíli se projeví jeho jiná dominantní vlastnost. Loajálnost.

"Počkej, tím mi říkáš, že…" naklonil Petr nedůvěřivě hlavu na stranu, nevědomky se mračil. Tomáš v reakci jen pozvedl obočí a také sám sebe na loktech. Teď by se třeba Petr mohl zvednout a zamyšleně odejít, jo, to by bylo nejvhodnější. Tomáš by měl čas se uklidnit a pak by na to svorně mohli zapomenout někde v hospodě. Třeba. Jestli s ním bude chtít ještě mít kdy něco společného...

Ta myšlenka jej proti vlastní vůli zabolela, jenže neměl čas nad ní rozjímat déle. Petr se k němu přisunul blíž, oči sklopené. Teprve teď si Tomáš všimnul Petra více, respektive tak, jak jej vnímal běžně, když spolu mluvili, pracovali, tehdy zaregistroval každou maličkost, na což nyní kvůli rvaní a vzteku neměl čas.

Díval se na ty rozcuchané vlasy, na jeho výrazné rysy, semknuté rty… Pak pohlédl výše a trochu se zastyděl, že Petra tak zkoumá, když on sám se mu dívá do očí. Znejistěl, tomuhle Petrovu chování nerozuměl, proč tady ještě vůbec je?

"Petře… jestli mi chceš jednu natáhnout, tak to udělej ale hned," bylo jediné, co Tomáše napadlo. Věděl, že se mu do hlasu vkradly emoce, slyšel je tam, slyšel, že tu větu, i když ji myslel smrtelně vážně, skoro zakňučel. Jenže Petr nic takového neudělal, nenapřáhl se, ani jeho výraz nenaznačoval, že by měl chuť Tomáše praštit.

Jen se k němu přibližoval, jeho oříškové oči byly stále blíž, pár centimetrů od Tomáše se zarazil, zorničkami těkal po obličeji svého přítele, přeci jen si to všechno mohl špatně vyložit…

"Co blbneš?" měl v plánu říct Tomáš nahlas, z úst mu ale vyšlo jen chabé zašeptání, prodchnuté nedůvěrou, ukrývající v sobě klíčící naději, jež přestala být bláhovou ve chvíli, kdy Petr definitivně zlikvidoval vzdálenost mezi nimi a přitiskl rty na Tomovy.

Mladší muž mu nedal příležitost, aby jakkoliv protestoval, žádal vysvětlení či písemné potvrzení, sám mu poskytnul pádný důkaz, že… to chce. Zatímco se rty věnoval líbání těch druhých, uchopil Tomášovu paži, přejel od jeho lokte k dlani a přitisknul si ji ke slabinám. Tom, váhavě opětující Petrovy polibky, mu zasténal do úst, když pod prsty ucítil erekci, možná ještě tvrdší než byla jeho vlastní.

Teď už se do toho Tomáš položil, volnou rukou chytil Petra za krkem, aby si jej mohl přitáhnout co nejblíže, pak jej celého nasměroval nad sebe tak, aby měl kolena po stranách jeho boků, takhle mu to vyhovovalo. Petr se na moment odtáhnul, sejmul Tomovi brýle a odložil je na stůl, tváří jejich majitele se mihnulo pousmání, vzápětí znovu skryto pod útokem hladových rtů.

Petrovy slabiny se začaly rytmicky pohybovat proti Tomovým, rifle se ale brzy staly nepříjemnou překážkou. Tomáš využil toho, že se sám nepotřeboval opírat a tak přesunul obě své ruce k Petrovu rozkroku, pohladil jej před látku, dostal se přes zip, knoflík i spodní prádlo a konečně v dlani ucítil horkou erekci svého přítele, přejel přes ni, čímž vymámil z druhého muže zasténání, respektive nádherný zvuk pro své uši.

Petr se přestal se zaujetím věnovat průzkumu Tomových úst a pouze se na svého nadřízeného, ležícího pod ním, díval, v očích mu plálo vzrušení stejné, jako spatřil v Tomášových, pak mu pohled padl na jeho pootevřené rty, jen díky němu zrudlých a výraznějších. Doputoval svou dlaní k té Tomově, jež se líně pohybovala na jeho erekci. Zručně mu rozepnul kalhoty a vsunul ruku pod spodní prádlo, kde stiskl i jeho penis, oči přitahovány Tomovým výrazem, prodchnutým ryzí touhou.

Vytáhl jeho délku ze zajetí látky, ale než se jí začal věnovat, vzal Tomášovu dlaň na své erekci do své a nechal jejich ptáky, aby se o sebe třeli, poté jim trochu pomohl, rozetřel po nich tekutinu, kterou produkovali, pak je oba naráz uchopil, uvědomil si, že zavřel oči, protože příliš pozdě zjistil, že se Tom dostal dlaněmi pod jeho košili.

Tomáš jej hladil po břišních svalech, boky mu přirážel do sevření, otíral se o Petrovu erekci, skrze zatnuté zuby mu sem tam unikly velmi výmluvné zvuky, až přišel ten vůbec nejvýmluvnější. Něco mezi tlumeným zvířecím řevem a zasténáním se mu vydralo z úst, na podbřišek mu vzápětí dopadl první bílý pramen.

Mohutně zdvíhající se hrudník se na chvíli roztřásl stejně jako celé Tomovo tělo, prsty zatnul do Petrovy kůže, oči ale z jakéhosi důvodu zůstaly otevřené, možná proto, že do nich shlížely ty světlejší, rovněž se zmítající ve víru slasti. Když se Tomáš vrátil zpátky do reality, Petrovy pohyby na jeho ptákovi již ustaly, neboť už i on se udělal, část jeho spermatu se smísila s tím Tomovým.

Ale tomu to bylo úplně jedno, přitáhl si Petra k sobě a spojil jejich rty v tom nejjemnějším polibku, jakého byl schopen. Pak jej nechal, aby si na něj lehl, se svou subtilní postavou jej netlačil, akorát příjemně hřál. Podobně na tom bylo jeho srdce, okolo něj se usadil spokojený pocit, nikdy nedoufal, že by to mohlo dopadnout takhle…

Vnímal Petra jako prototyp heterosexuála a nakonec mu tady spí na hrudi, objímá jej… místo toho, aby někde řádil s nějakou ženskou. Tomáš nepatrně potřásl hlavou a zjistil, že Petr opravdu usnul. Neměli by tady takhle ležet, mohla je objevit uklízečka, ale rozhodl se dát Petrovi pár minut nerušeného odpočinku.

Však se svět nezblázní. Ale Korejs možná ano.


End file.
